Into the Darkness
by WhiteMask22
Summary: Flint Hawkins is an Awoken Titan, who has been thrown into the chaos of a system overrun by the Darkness. With little understanding of the galaxy, he has been burdened with protecting the remnants of humanity, as well as finding a way to bring life back to the Traveller. Its all easier said then done though, as problems arise within the city, and the Cities past, is back for blood.


p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"strongPrologue/strong/p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"Location: Old Russia, Earth, Cosmodrome/p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"A winters and windswept landscape lay spread out across what was now known as Old Russia. What had once been part of a great empire of the Golden Age had long rotted away into a desolate wasteland, dotted with the rusted remains of vehicles and other ancient technologies which had faded away into the setting of this forsaken place. Part of an old causeway stood over the edge of an overhanging rock of which the end was cracked and crumbling away. The highway that had once connected to the causeway had been retaken by nature and carved a path of ruins into the distance. Crowded cars were the only clues to humanities attempt to escape the Collapse, by fleeing to the Skywatch. Unfortunately there had been no escape for these poor souls, whose skeletons littered the surrounding area. Weeds had sprouted through the old concrete, and light posts and sign poles grew various lichens and mosses, making the human world barely noticeable./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"To the East, a wall, dull against the sky stretched into the horizon. The setting sun gave the wall's surface the colour of dried blood. It's constant rim was only broken by taller spires that reached upward into the sky. The building they belonged to, lay just on the wall's other side./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"Despite its desolate appearance, the environment emitted a piercing atmosphere of hostility. Even the wind, which carried snow, dust, and bits of debris made everything appear hazy, allowing things to remain undetectable. The wind also brought a bitter cold that was felt to suck the life out of anything living it encountered. Death had laid its claim to this forgotten part of the world./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"Or so it seemed.../p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"Among the worn husks of cars, rails, and stone columns, a small pulsating droid levitated about a meter off the ground, giving off several different whirring and beefing sounds, it's metallic sheen glinted in the fading light. It was nearly unnoticeable with the exception of its singular blue eye, which occasionally projected a ray of light on any object that caught its interest, as though it was searching for something. This unusual device did not seem to notice the forceful wing and the unfriendly atmosphere, and carried on about its mission undeterred. For the moment, it was unaware it was being watched./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"A patrol group of three bipedal aliens suddenly appeared on top of a snowy rock a few hundred feet from the droids current location. It was if they had been summoned out of the land. This particular group was from a race known as the Fallen. The patrol contained a Captain who served as the squads leader, a Vandal, and a lower ranking Dreg. The Fallen were commonly known for being pirates and mercenaries who scavenged anything they deemed valuable or useful from other species. At the moment, the small patrol seemed to be have concerned themselves with the flying droid, as it was not part of Fallen technology, and had been labeled suspicious and most likely hostile./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"The levitating device continued its mission, and paused by one of the many rusted shells of a vehicle, and shed its blue light on a starched form of a human skeleton, that lay broken across the two fronts seats. After a moment the silver droid abandoned the remains, passed through the car and moved on./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"The Fallen patrol observed all this, and as the mysterious device moved farther away, the Captain raised its Shock Rifle with two of its four arms, and peered through the weapon's scope. If it had been planning to take a shot, the aliens attempt was foiled as the droid moved out of sight. Lowering the gun back down and standing up, the Captain began issuing orders to its Fallen followers in a gurgling throaty language. As its two subordinatesbegan to move foreword, the leader gave a load and gutter so roar./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"If the metallic droid had been unaware its watchers, it wasn't anymore./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"As the roar echoed across the wasteland, the baseball sized droid continued to on, showing no signs of stopping in its objective. It paused again for a moment, sending its lint downward once again to survey something that lay hidden between a large flat rock and another ruined vehicle. What ever it was surprised the device as it continued to scan whatever no held its interest./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;""Is is possible?" It question to itself. It expanded outward, and it's metal shell spread apart to reveal the droids core that was surrounded by a blue orb of energy. It pulsated several times before confirming it had found what it had been looking for./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;""There you are!" It exclaimed happily, before pulsing one more time. Then it began the second stage of its mission for it contained three steps./p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; min-height: 16px; text-align: left; margin: 0px;" /p  
p dir="rtl" style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal 'Arial Unicode MS'; text-align: left; margin: 0px;"Find. Resurrect. Escape./p 


End file.
